Lelouch's Revenge
by Shu Ottegowa
Summary: 2 Years after the zero requiem the thought of ever lasting peace lessens each day. Lelouch has returned to the living after given a second chance of life from god. What will happen now to the ever growing conflict ? Will Lelouch ever forgive them?. Lelouch/C.C Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass,also I dont own any of the Mobile Suite Gundam series. Slight crossover some mobile Suits
1. A Second Chance

Lelouch's Revenge

After the Zero requiem the black knights are in the command center struggling to keep the peace in Japan. They set up security cameras across Japan's traffic lights. They are observing the people to ensure that all the corruption the war brought has ended.

"How's the observation going?" Ohgi said.

"So far so good" Tamaki said.

"Wait hold on a second, pause camera 85 then play it back a little" Kallen said.

"Okay tell me when to pause it" Tamaki said.

"Stop there" Kallen said.

With the camera screen paused the three zoom in on a raven haired boy in a trench coat. But as they identified the figure they couldn't just believe who it was especially Kallen.

"This can't be its impossible" Ohgi said.

"It's Lelouch, how is this possible we all saw him die during the Zero requiem" Kallen said.

"Let's just get the others and catch him" Tamaki said.

"No wait a minute were not sure if that's him. Let's just follow him and see what this guy's planning" Ohgi said.

The three left the control room leaving one of the other's to guard it.

-Scene Change-

Then after a while they find the figure heading for the docks which was the same during the attack on Cornelia. They followed the figure to an old warehouse and found him sitting at a computer. Kallen just felt like running over there and pull the boy into an embrace. Then their attention was brought on to a girl with pink hair it was Anya. But they were confused to see her here. That was until they began to hear words come out of her mouth.

"What are you working on?" Anya said.

Lelouch jumped in surprise from the sudden sound. All heard was a giggle after then a quick apology from her. The spying trio looked in surprise to one of the knights of the round with Lelouch and especially being friendly with him after all he did. They continue watch the two talk until something got their interest and attention.

"What the how did you find me I told you to never come here. Do you know what would happen if they find you with me?" Lelouch yelled in surprise to see his old friend behind him.

"Come on you can't keep hiding forever. It's a matter of time before they catch you" Anya said tuned to him with a frighten but bitter face.

"I know but they can't find you two. You'll get accused of being a accomplice" Lelouch said.

"That does not mean I can't see my childhood friend" Anya said.

"Just hurry and get out of here I have work to do" Lelouch tried to get her to leave but got to little success at all. She told him to meet her at Ashford in the morning to begin the little performance. He nodded his head and told her to leave again but Anya didn't listen and walked up to Lelouch and pinned him against the cupped his face with her hand and placed a kiss on his lips and kept it that way for a minute. After a minute the two broke the kiss leaving them out of breath,Lelouch gave her a goodbye as she left while he gathered his things for tomorrow.

-Scene Change-

Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki are telling everyone what they saw. Some of them couldn't believe what they were hearing especially Nunnally. Cornelia asked who was it with Lelouch. Then was told it was Anya which was to Ginos surprise. But the questioning was put on hold when Anya walked into the room. Anya asked what was with the stares until she was restrained by Kaguya and C.C..

"What are you people doing?" Anya asked

"You have some explaining to do" Shnizel said.

They put Anya in a chair and ties with restraints. Then Cornelia and Shnizel sat across the table from here, while everyone else leaned back across the walls. Corbelia and Shnizel gave her a serious but simple look as the spoke.

"Now Anya can you explain what you were doing going to do with Lelouch at school tomorrow?" Cornelia said.

With a plain face Anya just said she had no idea what they were talking about. Everyone in the room knew it would take a while to get answers out of her. But that didn't stop them from trying refrain, Gino protested but it had little effect. Anya struggled for a bit but the manage to inject her with it, but after a few minutes the still couldn't get anything.

"Anya please we just want answers, tell us why you were with him?" Cornelia said.

"First of all that him your referring to is a she, second after what you people put her through why should I tell you anything?" Anya said.

Everyone was confused at first at why Anya was referring to Lelouch as a girl, but after explaining what happened they got the idea but couldn't believe what they heard. Lelouch was a girl now and the idea of her being alive got to them more, but after a while they just 'let it go'(Get it people,if you don't then I feel sorry for you). The gang let Anya out of her restraints but was left with a escort as punishment.

-Scene Change-

Anya entered her room only to find Kallen, C.C, Sayako, Cecile, Cornelia, Kaguya, and Euphemia standing around the room. She why they were in her room only to receive a everlasting silence. Kallen told her they only wanted to talk and ask a few questions, she nodded and told them to have a seat anywhere they liked.

"So what is it you want?" the girls winced at the bitter tone but could understand how she was feeling right now.

"How come you didn't tell us about Lelouch earlier?" Cecile looked at her with pleading eyes only to receive a silent expression. Anya let lose a sigh and spoke

"Its because...

Please subscribe and comment. I would love your ideas and feed back on this so please be honest.


	2. The War Starts Now

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for your feedback and support. Also I forget to mention this FanFiction will have a slight-crossover. A couple things from many of the Mobile Suite Gundam series will be in this. If you don't like then you don't have to read. But if you like it then thank you and continue to read. Lelouch will be piloting many Mobile Suites, but I'm not telling you which ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any Mobilr Suite Gundam Series.

[Hint: It was part of the Union's Military in Mobile Suite Gundam00]

"It's because I was afraid of you guys hurting him or taking him away" Anya looked down on the floor to avoid their gaze.

The girls were taken back by her claim but understood her feelings, since they all feel the same way for Lelouch. Kallen walked up to Anya and gave her a hug to calm her down. They explained they all had feelings for Lelouch but Milly, Rakshata, Chiba, Villeta, Chiba, and Shirley too. Anya looked at them with surprise wondering how this was going to work with Lelouch having all these girls with feelings for him. But they were brought out of their thoughts when alarm went off. Princess Cornelia run to the opening, she saw all the troops running to their battle station. She called out to one of the nearest soldiers running and asked what was going on.

"Ma'am britannian rebels had begun attacking one of the nearby towns. We have already finished the evacuation of citizens and our troops began moving in to repel the rebels" The soldier spoke.

Cornelia and the others ran to the Knightmares while Kaguya, Cecile, and Euphemia headed up to the command center. Soon arriving in hanger bay Kallen got into her Guren Seiten Eight Elements. Cornelia got into her own custom frame similar to the Lancelot and a mix of the Shinkiro. It's called the Whirlwind Stream.

Knightmare Frame

Name: Whirlwind Stream

Weapons: 2x Long Swords, 1x Shield, 1x Upgraded Knightmare Rifle, and 4x Chaos Mines

Description: The body of the Lancelot, limbs of the Shinkiro, combined float system, and has the head of a Gloucester with hawk shaped wings on its sides.

Height: 5.55 Meters

Weight: 8.75 Metric Tones

Pilot: Princess Cornelia

C.C got into her replica of the Lancelot and Anya got into the Mordred. Soon the pilots launched from the G-1's and headed into the town. But unknown to them Lelouch will be able to see them soon enough.

-Scene Change-

In an unknown location Lelouch was in the hanger bay of a rebel faction group called the Ragnarok Alliance. As Lelouch was preparing his Custom Flag for launch a girl with an hour-glass figure, long black silky hair, emerald green eyes, and C-cupped size breast, this girl was named Lucia Ottegowa. She is the second heir to the long forgotten Ottegowa clan. The current lead heir was Saya Ottegowa and their mother Alicia Ottegowa.

"Lelouch you're going into battle aren't you?" Lucia asked.

"Yes mistress I am, but why do you ask" Lelouch understood her feelings of him going back into battle, but he needed to do this.

But he looked up to see her cup his chin and bring him into a heated kiss. To deepen the kiss Lelouch put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body. Lelouch then felt her rub her tongue against his lip, allowing her entrance her tongue explored his cavern of a mouth every inch of it. The two broke the kiss and took in a deep breath of air (Author's Note: To all of you reading Lelouch will be a submissive instead of dominate in his other form. If you're asking about his other form you'll find out soon enough wink…..wink).

"Listen when you get back will have some 'fun' in my room, but in your female form" Lucia leaned in closer to his ear whispering the last few words earning a shiver from him.

She moved towards the door as Lelouch got into the flag as it was being prepared for launch. The catapult deck was ready and prepped for launch. The officer on the loud speaker told him he was cleared for launch. Lelouch launched his flag as his squadron followed in suit.

"Squad leader to all pilots do you copy?" Lelouch spoke.

"Roger" All of them spoke.

-Scene Change-

We currently find ourselves in the town center where the black knights are heavily pinned down and out numbered. The enemy was currently equipped with 10 Sutherlands and 20 Gloucester's. The forces left for the black knights were 5 Sutherlands, 2 Burais, and everyone else's personal unit. The Lancelot took out its mvs swords and cut down 4 Sutherlands in one quick notion only the naked eye could see. But after his attack a squadron of 3 Sutherlands led by a Gloucester opened fire on him. Suzaku used his energy shield to deflect the bullets then Kallen in the Guren fired a blast from the wide range feature of the radiant wave-surger. But only the three Sutherlands were destroyed but the Gloucester lost its mvs swords leaving it with a rifle half loaded.

Tohdo and the remaining of third squad opened fired on the Gloucester causing its pilot to eject. But Gilbert threw his lance at the ejected pilot killing him in mid-air. The black knights regrouped in the center as they see a squadron of Burais with float systems appeared in the air above them. They enemy began to rain hell on the black knights as they tried to deflect the bullets with their energy shelds.

"What are we going to do now" Ohgi said.

"I don't know but we hav….." Chiba cut her answer as she spotted a formation pf 5 machines heading towards the enemy.

"What are thosemachines ?" Kallen said.

-Lelouch's P.O.V.-

"Looks like I'll be meeting them soon enough"Lelouch's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair and he clenched his hands into fist. Until he heard the communication signal go off and entered a open channel.

"Captin are you alright? we can turn back its not tolate" Maple said.

"I'm fine now all units perpare to engage the enemy, and follow my moves" Lelouch ordered.

The rebels fired at the incoming flags trying to shoot them down. Then Lelouch and his squad fired a volly of particle beams forcing the enemy to evade. Lelouch and his troops flew pass them heading straight down while preforming a rotating motion. The flags transformed to their huminiod form and charged the rebels.

-Rebels P.O.V.-

"Their fast" rebel 1 said.

"yeah" rebel 2 said.

-Normal P.O.V.-

"We don't care how you want the past again" Lelouch and his troops pulled out their beams sabers as the enemy defended with there side arms.

"We strike like a blessing angel" Lelouch declared as his troops cause the enmy to lose balance. Then they svered the knighmres arms off causing the arms to explode.

The enemy prepared to retreat, but Lelouch destroyed them with a unique fighting style with the use of his blade. The style of ancient Japan was on of his best skills but the rest are unknown.

-Black Knights P.O.V-

"Amazing what power do these people posses?" Tohdo said.

The group was brought out of their shock as a voice on an open channel spoke. The group knew this voice was familliar but couldn't place a face.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch spoke.

"Yes but who are you? why did you save us?" Chiba said.

"Don't misunderstand us we didn't save you because we care. It just happened from out of luck" Lelouch said.

Lelouch cut the line and his troops began to retreat. Leaving the Black Knights in deep thought. Soon they were brought out of their thoughts as Zero/Suzaku spoke. "Who were those people? and machines were they using?," Zero/Suzaku said.

"I don't know and we need to find out what is going on and soon. This could spell out something big is about to happen" Tohdo said.

The Black Knights returned back to base as the night drew near but will later find that the war id soon to begin.

Thank you please subscribe and comment. I'm sorry fpr taking so long to post just a lot was going on. But I hope you enjoy this and send me some feed back please. Your opinion does matter to me.


End file.
